Give It To Me, Mah Boi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bowser Jr. and Toadette both want some nice sexy action, so the two get a private room and sex it up... but how the hell do you write a sex fic about a young reptile and a humanoid mushroom girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Give It To Me, Mah Boi**

**By Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus: Well, on the account that I did that one sex fanfic involving Bowser Jr. and Toadette as a joke that I don't do sex fanfics, I'm going to try my worst and see if I can pull off actually writing one. So yeah, either three or four chapters, because I'm that fucking lazy. And yeah, I know there's some sick fuck that will likely fap to this, but hey, there's only one pic of this that has Bowser Jr. and Toadette getting it down, and... well... DINKLEBERG.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

Bowser Jr. and Toadette were in a dark room together, someone far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They were... in the westernmost section of... Seaside Hill? Nah. Radical Highway? Nope. One of the tall expensive hotels in Casino Park? Bingo.

"J-Junior... I don't know about this..." Toadette gulped as she felt nervous, trembling.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he patted Toadette on the head, reassuring her, "Don't worry, Toadette. It won't be that hard." He then shrugged, sighing as he stated, "Besides, this is literally the first fanfic involving us about to get it down. There's literally nothing about us until now."

Toadette gasped as she tilted her head to the right. "Really? But how, Junior? Was it really, truly?"

Bowser Jr. nodded as he pointed at Toadette. "That's right. There was only one pic of us involving rule 34, and that's pretty much it."

Toadette raised her arms up as she murmured. "Wow. We're not that popular, huh?"

Bowser Jr. chuckled sinisterly as he rubbed his hands together with a devious smirk. "Yeah, but now, that won't matter... cause you and me are gonna make history!"

Toadette blinked for several seconds, then she squealed, jumping up and down like a young, giddy schoolgirl. "Ooh, ooh! Can I be Franklin Roosevelt?"

Bowser Jr. then promptly slapped his forehead, sighing as Toadette continued jumping with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bowser Jr. and Toadette found a bed, approaching it as they entered the room, locking the door shut as they got on the bed, removing the covers. Bowser Jr. approached Toadette, who was humming merrily as she kicked her feet in the air with little remorse.

Bowser Jr. clapped his hands as he jumped onto the bed, sitting next to Toadette as he wrapped his left arm around her, telling her, "All right, Toadette now just take off you clothes and I'll be ready for-"

Toadette gasped as her eyes widened, prompting her to jump off the bed in shock. "Eek! Y-you mean I gotta take off my dress and panties?" She blushed as she pulled her dress down. "Gah... this will be embarrassing. What if I accidently fart?"

Bowser Jr. growled as his eyes narrowed. "Please, I don't need more cancer destroying this fanfic. You don't want to be like Belle, do you?"

Toadette stared awkwardly at Bowser Jr. "Belle? Who's that?"

Suddenly, Belle from Pokemon Black and White popped in magically, staring at Bowser Jr. and Toadette. Belle farted loudly, giggling as she then disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Bowser Jr. and Toadette stared at each other.

(Implying that I just-)

"Don't, if you start implying, we'll be here all night," Bowser Jr. groaned as he looked up at the ceiling.

Toadette looked up, completely oblivious to what Bowser Jr. was talking about. "Is a cat up there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Later, Bowser Jr. and Toadette were finally ready for their sex, which took two short chapters to get to. Why? Because I like to go one step beyond.

And I just wasted some precious seconds of your life. Now, where are those Droidekas...?

"All right, Toadette... is your butt ready?" Bowser Jr. stated as he cracked his reptilian, yellow skin knuckles.

Toadette rubbed her right arm as she gulped. "I... still don't know, Junior, sweety. I don't think my body is ready for this." She felt very nervous about doing it.

Bowser Jr. stood there for a few seconds, and then he laughed, placing his left hand on his chest. "Well, rev up your fryer, cause my dick sure is ready to penetrate the heavens!"

And then, Bowser Jr. approached Toadette, and he revealed his big, yellow reptilian penis, which was so long it made all the pencils in the room melt with jealousy. Toadette moaned as she placed her hands down her shroomy vagina, Bowser Jr. inserting his dick into her-

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS**

(Implying you didn't see this coming)

(lol I troll you)


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser Jr. placed both of his hands on Toadette's sweet, plush butt, his PINGAS inside Toadette's sugary, creamy vagina. Bowser Jr. pushed, grunting as Toadette moaned in pain and lust, rubbing her stomach with her right hand as she blushed more and more, sweat pouring down from both her and Bowser Jr. The tension was getting somewhat harsher as the room temperature increased from the action going on, Bowser Jr., allowing his dick to freely move inside Toadette. Toadette started shaking as she moaned, getting higher and higher in voice pitch.

"Oh, Junior sama! You're in my jelly filled donut, your riceball playing a trap card while it sucks up my torch!" Toadette blurted as she squealed with pleasure. "I want moar, Junior, moar!"

Bowser Jr. laughed as he rocked his head back and forth, replying in a shockingly deep pitched voice, "Man, what I'm giving you is more than the graffiti I dealt to Isle Delfino!"

Bowser Jr. continued humping Toadette with might, all the while as they shouted typical things during sex.

_You know, **for kids!**_

"Shut up!" Bowser Jr. and Toadette both angrily shouted.

Bowser Jr. continued humping Toadette like a plush doll, raping the sweet innocent young humanoid mushroom girl like how Lex Luthor would take 40 cakes, which was as much as 4 tens.

_And that's terrible._

"Yes, but this is good..." Bowser Jr. replied while looking up at the ceiling, his mouth foaming as his eyes began to flash odd colors, getting this uncertain feeling. Suddenly, images of chocolate pudding and steamed hams were popping up in Bowser Jr.'s mind, making him fuck Toadette harder, who was moaning louder than a hunchback whale getting its dick chopped off.

**SUDDENLY**, the door fell in front of Toadette and Bowser Jr., scaring both of them, which forced Bowser Jr. to cum and force his penis out of Toadette's vagina, falling off the bed. Toadette squealed as she picked up the blue colored covers, covering them above her to cover herself. Bowser Jr. placed away his long scaly penis, jumping on the bed next to Toadette to protect her, as a tall, dark emboding shadow came closer and closer... until a dark figure entered into the room.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette held onto each other, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Hello, neighbor! Getting to home base, huh?" Dinkleberg stated, with a wide grin across his face.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette held onto each other, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Dinkleberg stood there, looking like a fucking idiot.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette held onto each other, screaming at the top of their lungs, this time literally on top of a pair of healthy lungs that somehow popped up on their bed.

Dinkleberg smiled and took out a camera, taking a picture of the scared Bowser Jr. and Toadette. Dinkleberg then waved goodbye and left the room as he shouted, "Well, keep on making those miracles, neighbors! Buh bye!"

Bowser Jr. and Toadette looked at each other in shock, pity, and indigestion.

"...What the hell was that about?" Toadette asked as she dropped the covers, putting back on her white panties and pink dress, her panties getting wet after being fucked hard in the vagina.

Bowser Jr. thought for a moment, rubbing his chin as he shrugged. "Ehh... it must have been a Big Lipped Alligator Moment. There's no way that was planned, right?"

Bowser Jr. and Toadette both chuckled nervously, then stopped. They stared at each other for several seconds, blinking as they turned around to the front, staring at you, the reader.

Dead center.

And suddenly, all of the color in the room disappeared.

...

"..."

"..."

"...Bowser Jr., I gotta fart super bad."

"Ah shit."

And then Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus was beaten up by Ray Harryhausen, for soiling the good name of the stop motion animation master.

Nah, maybe not. Want a cookie?

**THE END**


End file.
